A sorter is a device able to sort items according to their identification and by loading or inducting the items onto the sorter and unloading, i.e. discharging them, at a discharge in accordance with the identification and thus into one or more discharges dedicated to the items.
Sorters of the type as the present invention are typically suited for sorting several thousands of items per hour. Thus, e.g. a substantial amount of energy may be used by the system and some acoustic noise may also be generated. Furthermore, due to a need for high performance, e.g. in terms of number of sorted items per hour, but also including a need for extreme reliability, each part of the system must be engineered to suit these needs, while limiting the amount of energy used and the acoustic noise generated when operating the system.
Some line sorter systems may have had a high reliability, but may then have been in need of a high amount of energy to operate. Other systems may have needed a low amount of energy to operate, but then suffered from a high amount of generated acoustic noise and/or suffered from having a low capacity measured in its ability to sort a given number of items per hour. Some systems suffer from a too high initial cost and/or a too high cost of maintaining the systems and/or do not provide numerous years of hassle-free operation.
Thus, in order to solve such or other issues, it has been appreciated that an improved line sorter is of benefit, and in consequence, the present invention has been devised.